Prom night
by Kagome Kitten 13
Summary: Inu and the gang are at a prom in the modern time... when they meet there double! They are almost actually the same but they do have the differences. Read to find out.


**Kitty- Sadly I don't own Inuyasha but I do own a couple of the charters in the story. Like Cathy (cat), Thomas (Tom), Kevin, Emily, Emma and Angel (you will hear about them later in the story). But I really do wish I did own Inuyasha. I hope u like my story that I made. **

**Liz- HEY I HELP IN THE STORY!! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T PUT I HELPED!!**

**Kitty- you just helped I made the story after all so why should I put that you helped? ::glares::**

**Liz- I GAVE U THE IDEA!!!!!! ::throws hands up in the air::**

**Kitty- well ....... well ..... Oh 4get it, ON WITH THE STORY!! and don't 4got I made the story ....**

**Liz- AND I HELPED!!!**

**Kitty- ::glares again::

* * *

**

**_Prom Night_**

**Predictable old Miroku was acting like himself at the prom "GIRLS TO THE LEFT!! GIRLS TO THE RIGHT!! THE QUESTION IS WHERE TO START!!" the pervertered monk yelled. Sango of course as his secret lover got jealous that Miroku was staring at all these girls and hadn't even glanced at her. "Miroku get a hold of yourself we're suppose to be looking for Kagome and Inuyasha remember." said Sango the calmest she could. But Miroku didn't hear a word Sango had said. Then he went off and saw a girl in a dress that was to his liking and walked up to her. "Excuse me miss but would you do me the honors of bearing my child, hmm?" said Miroku. "OH I'm so flattered but I think u sould ask my boyfriend here, his a football player, on the wrestling team, and a black belt" the young girl replied and called over a guy that looked very strong. "You got something to say to say to me" the guy asked. Miroku just shivered a bit and walked away to another girl. By that time Sango was furious "MIROKU!! We have to go find Kagome and Inuyasha now SO STOP LOOKING AT THOSE GIRLS!!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone stopped dancing, the music stoped and there was silence in the air. Sango looked around at all the eyes just staring at her. "Um ..... sorry, countinue with your dancing and music" Sango said while laughing nervously and blushing a bit. "Hello Sango, me and Kagome couldn't help but noticing where you were. So ..... is that jelousy that I'm sensing or is it jsut me?" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. But Sango didn't like what Inuyahsa said and went up in flames "Its just you!" said Sango flames all around and in her eyes. Inuyasha like the little puppy dog he is hide behind Kagome "Why does she keep starting at me like that?" Inuyasha said. He couldn't help but let out a few whimpers and Kaogme giggled when he did. Sango looked around, "Where did Miroku go?" Then not to far a couple of girls started yelling " SOMEONE HELP SOME PERVERTED GUY IS STALKING US!!" Sango just let out a sigh and said " Oh never mind. I found him. MIROKU GET YOUR PERVERTED ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!" Miroku jumped up when he heard Sango yell. He turned around to Sango. " Just one moment Sango. Excuse me miss." It was one of Kagome's friends, Eri she turned around and said "yeah?" Miroku asked the same old question "Well you do me the honors of bearing me a child?" Miroku smiled. Eri got mad yelled "creep" and slaped Miroku and headed off. Sango sighed again and remebered what she had bought at the store early that day, she had brought it along with her in case of an emergency like this " I got exactly what we need. Now where did I put it?" Sango said searching through her purse. Miroku smiled to himself. "OH! Is it my child?! Funny I don't remembering doing it with you though, but oh well I'll ask questions later." Miroku said sarcasticly. Sango didn't like what she heard and slaped Miroku. After searching through her purse for awhie she finally found what she was looking for. "Here it is" said Sango happily. Sango got out something that resiblled a dog collar and a leash. Then Sango put the dog collar like thing with spikes on it, around Miroku's neck. Miroku laughed at it and said " You know Sango I may act like a dog sometimes but I'm not as dumb as one. I can easily take this thig .......... OWW!!" Miroku had poked himself with the spikes around the collar and his finger began to bled a bit. " You know its amazing how in this time they invent so many useful things. That so called 'dog collar' has spikes and its electrcal that means I can send about 20-200 volts of electricity into your body if u don't listen. And u can only take that collar off with this key which I'll give to Inuyasha" Sango laughed. She handed over the key to the collar to Inuyasha. Miroku leaned overed to Inuyasha and whispered to him "hey Inuyasha how about you ....." Inuyasha cut him off and said " Don't even think I'll give you this key, besided its like you have a necklace like me. Now I can laugh at you when your in pain like you would laugh at me when ever Kagome said 'sit' remember that." A girl then walked up to Sango but she wasn't a normal girl there was something strange about her. "Hey I saw what you did with your man back there, very smart. Maybe I should do the same with my man?" Angel said. Sango went up in flames again even though she liked the thought of Miroku being her man. "He is not my man!!" Angel just rolled her eyes and some how she knew she was lying. "Oh sorry. Anyways I like your style, my name is Angel by the way. Whats yours?" Angel asked.**

* * *

**Kitty- Well I guess I'll just leave off here I have the rest of the story written down on paper already. But I don't know if you all like it or not. This is like my first story that I have ever posted up here on Fan Fiction. So I'm kinda nervous. Send reviews and I'll be happy to finsh writting where I left off. Oh andgo easy on me ok ::laughs nervously::**


End file.
